This is Halloween
by XxPotterDiariesxx
Summary: It's Halloween for Lizzie and Josie in Dallas and in New Orleans it's Halloween for Hope but how did they grow up compared to eachother, did they go trick or treating or dance at fancy parties? Two shot/prequel based of Her Father's Hope which you DONT need to read for this. Small Klaroline mentions.


**Recently we heard some news "Steroline June Wedding" and after sending lots of crying emojis to my klaroline bff, I went to Twitter and that confirmed that I was being a stupid idiot because if anything I am more sure about Klaroline than ever before as he promised to be her last love who cares that she's currently with and however much I like Stefan, Klaroline will happen "HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES" which btw trended world wide. So as we currently lack Klaroline moments I have written a little two shot for Halloween based mainly about their children but with tiny mentions to Klaroline and to my story Her Father's Hope which this is a little side story too and you should check out if you enjoy this (shameless self promo)**

Caroline always told herself that she would be the perfect mother not like her own mother had been to her but that all changed when she became a vampire, all thoughts of children disappeared from her mind and she was finally ok with that until she had to once again get used to the fact that she was going to be a mom. Not that she wasn't thrilled about it but finding out you can never have something and then being given it in weird circumstances takes a while to digest so she just did the best she could and more.

Josie and Lizzie.

Everyday she heard though names and was reminded of her own amazing mom and the woman who was going to be a wonderful mom to these children and she knew she had a lot to live up to. So Caroline made cookies for every bake sale, choose the best Halloween costumes for her daughters or even attempted to make them and loved those two girls unconditionally.

She remembered the first time she dropped the girls off at the bus stop, Lizzie let the tears fall while Josie wiped away the tears before they even formed and even after a pep talk, Caroline felt the knots in her stomach as she sent her two girls off to school.

The end of the day could not come sooner as she tapped her foot waiting for the bus, luckily the girls both leaped of happily telling their mother stories about their new friend Jane who also lived down the street.

Slowly but surely Caroline stopped dropping them at the bus then only picked them up on special occasions and she went even further by only watching from the kitchen window as they came home.

At some point Caroline decided to get a nanny again and take more hours at the news station but that didn't stop her from getting off early every special occasion and waiting at the kitchen window like she used to.

She laid out newspaper on the table and placed down two pumpkins with child safe tools, their Halloween costumes were laid out of their beds and she filled a bowl with candy for the trick or treaters. Once again, she held a mug of coffee in her hands as she waited for the girls to return home.

Suddenly the honk of the horn approached and suddenly children were wondering up the street, there was Lizzie and Josie plodding along with their bags which were too big for them, laughing with their friend Jane until they noticed her at the window.

A sudden smile appeared on their face.

Shouting goodbye at their friend, they ran up to the doorway.

Caroline opened the door before they reached it letting them flood in giving her hugs.

She told them to rush upstairs and get ready so they can create some jack o lanterns before they go trick or treating.

She swallowed the last grains of her coffee before the girls thundered down the stairs like elephants.

Their smile.

Their laughter.

It was in these moments she was glad she was a mother.

Half way through creating them, the door opened surprisingly as Alaric wondered through.

Like with her, they ran up and hugged him while he kissed Caroline politely on the cheek, not in a romantic way.

They finished carving the pumpkins and lit them like a happy family just like she and Alaric were trying to do.

The knocks on the door quickly began and a collection of quiet voices shouted out 'trick or treat' while Ric opened the door. He and Caroline made a deal, one year she will take the girls out and the next she will stay at home waiting with the bowl of candy.

Unfortunately for him this was his year to stay at home.

Tightly they both held onto her hands as left the house before spotting Jane and her mom. They chatted about life for a while but still kept an eye out for their children as they ran around in their costumes with bags slowly filling up with candy.

* * *

The next year went by as a flash, like the last she put on the show of the cheerful family for her girls but this time she sat on the sofa with the bowl of candy at her feet while she watched scream. Every 5 minutes the door bell would ring or there would be a soft knock and she would have to stop what she was doing to get the door. She loved when it would be a small group of little children dressed up as witches or vampires wondering what they would say if they knew they were staring right at one.

At this stage of life they were so unaware and so cheeky, it made Caroline want to smile but they can't stay that way forever.

* * *

So there she sat, with her magazine open over her lap and a glass of red wine laced with blood in the other. Before leaving they both checked in with her, knowing she would be alone for the night as Alaric left on one of his many work trips.

"Hey Mom, we're leaving now."

"Ok well have a good night, be back by 2 and don't get too drunk."

"Mom this is Jane were talking about, any party of hers will be watched by her eagle eyed parents, you know how they are about alcohol."

"It's Halloween, things happen that you can't explain."

"We know, we are witches and you are a vampire and dad used to be a vampire slayer," she said sarcastically, "Did you get that time off work so we can go shopping next week?"

"Yes, I checked with my manager today, now go out and have fun."

"Love you mom," they both rushed out the door.

"Love you too."

The door slammed shut leaving the beautiful blonde staring at it and the dark snowflake painting next to it.

When she first put it up Alaric almost took it down saying how creepy it was but she just retaliated by saying,

"It's just lonely."

 **Ah I hope you enjoyed that and hoped you spotted some of the connections I tried to put in there from my story Her Father's Hope, best friend Jane and the painting on the wall by the door which had something lonely about it as well as going shopping next week which is when they meet Hope, just small little Easter eggs I wanted to include. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and there will be a part two with Klaus, the Mikealsons and Hope on Halloween which will be up soon. Please review, favourite and follow.**

 **Xoxo Laura (said in spooky voice and quickly followed by creepy laughter)**


End file.
